


still got a chance to place our bets

by mizzel



Series: Season 4 Post Episodes [2]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, basically some fluff and jonah being supportive of amy, idk what the plot in this is, manager's conference, post 4x08, they're cute and cuddly in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzel/pseuds/mizzel
Summary: Happy one-week till Superstore returns!Post 4x08 Manager's Conference; really short scene in their hotel room with Jonah being super supportive of Amy going for manager position and they adorably cuddle in bed





	still got a chance to place our bets

**Author's Note:**

> title is from No Regrets by MAGIC!
> 
> I'm sorry that this kind of goes nowhere but they're so cute just being around each other I couldn't help myself, season 4b needs to deliver with some domestic fluff PLEASE

 

“Are you still thinking about the manager thing?” Jonah asked as he opened the door to their room. Amy was silent all the way back to the room, only tiny sighs leaving her lips since the conference. She somewhat shrugged and shook her head, not really confirming or denying his question. He watched her for a bit before setting down the load of free stuff they managed to score and going into the bathroom to fill the bath. 

 

“Amy?” He called out. She was sat on the bed, still distracted and staring off into space. He shook his head with a smile and wrapped his hand around her wrist, tugging her towards the bathroom. “I thought you were looking forward to this all day. Hurry and get in the bath. I’ll order room service.”

 

Her mind slowly stopped spinning as she concentrated on her bath, giving herself a proper scrub in a long time. All her showers has been rushed and hasty, she wished she could take showers in advance, that this bath could last her the upcoming week. She stepped back into the room in a bathrobe, her hair partially blown and a satisfied smile on her face. Jonah looked up from his phone and grinned.

 

“Better?”

 

Amy nodded with a tiny hum and nudged him to go shower. “Their shower gel smells amazing,” she said. 

 

She sat on the bed and flipped through the channels as she called Adam to check on Parker. He had a ton of questions and Amy wasn’t exactly surprised. She sighed a lot and worried, wondering how they managed with Emma all those years ago. Then, Miss Congeniality was playing on TV and it took her mind off it. Jonah emerged from the shower a while later, joining her on the bed.

 

It barely took 30 minutes for them to wipe out everything they ordered. The Odd Life of Timothy Green was playing next and they settled into bed, leaning against the headboard, all full and contented. 

 

“So,” Jonah said and she turned to him. “What’s the verdict?” He asked.

 

Amy raised her eyebrows at him as though she hadn’t had the same thing on her mind since the conference.

 

“Are you going to pursue Cloud9 management?” He had his hands in the air, gesturing wildly like he was presenting an alphabet on Wheel of Fortune.

 

She answered with a solid shrug this time. “There’s a ton of training and procedures. And I have to get a recommendation letter from Glenn in order to go for the training.”

 

“All sounds doable.”

 

“Hours of training. And tests,” she emphasised with a sigh. 

 

“And you’ll do great. Half of the people in the conference couldn’t figure out how to operate that water dispenser in the corner.”

 

Amy frowned a little. “We didn’t know how to either,” she said.

 

He held a finger in the air. “But we did figure it out.” 

 

Her eyes wandered around the room as she let out another sigh, slouching against the bed.

 

“You’ll try and if it works out, then great and if not, what do you have to lose?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s your words of wisdom?”

 

“Am I wrong? Those are the most probable possibilities that—” 

 

She cut him off with a smack on his arm and Jonah ignited with laughter. “I’m serious.”

 

“I am too,” he said, still chuckling. Then he tilted his head, smiling sweetly at Amy who couldn’t help but frown with hesitance and doubt.

 

She looked at him with furrowed brows. “Am I really going to do this?” 

 

“Yes, you are.” He said, grinning even wider than before.

 

She stared at his bright face for a while before closing her eyes with a sigh that came with a delicate smile. It was nice to have someone who had so much more faith in her than she did, who had such a positive view unlike herself. Jonah hummed happily and turned his attention to the tv, feeling Amy gradually relax and lean against him.

 

It’s silent and warm between them, both their eyes caught by the tv as they slid deeper under the cozy blankets. Soon, Amy was drifting off to sleep with her eyes fluttering shut. She tugged at the blanket and moved closer to Jonah, mumbling something under her breath. All he could make out was that it was cold and he got out of bed to adjust the temperature. She tugged at him when he crawled back into bed, nuzzling against him for warmth. He put an arm around her, fitting her comfortably against him. She quickly fell back asleep, breathing slow and deep against his torso. It was adorable how comfortable she became around him, the way she draws towards him so naturally, standing a little closer than before.

 

Amy woke a couple hours later, feeling herself needing to pump. The room was dark and quiet, and she was lying on Jonah’s arm with her cheek against his shoulder and their hands intertwined on his chest. She let out a tiny groan as she pulled away and heaved herself out of bed. She fumbled around a little before giving up and turning on a light. She grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

 

“You don’t have to go in there.” Jonah said in a raspy voice that was barely audible and she turned back to find his sleepy eyes squinting at her. He tapped the bed and turned onto his side, blinking drowsily at her. He didn’t say anything more, just stared hazily at her, drifting off a couple of times as the sound of the pump filled the room. 

 

It didn’t take long and she packed everything up swiftly, having a whole system worked out. She had been pumping so much so it would be enough for Parker when she’s at work, it was practically second nature. 

 

Jonah smiled as she slid back into bed, smiled as he drew her closer and laced his fingers together behind her so that she’s just loosely there between his arms. Amy looked up at him and he already had his eyes closed, breathing shallow as he drifted back to sleep. She stretched and kissed him where she can reach, a little lower and to the side of his mouth. He hummed a little surprise but didn’t come out of slumber. A smile played itself across her lips as she closed her eyes. 

 

It was comforting how casual it felt with him, especially after how much agony it was for them to realise their feelings for each other. She would still roll her eyes at him. He still was annoying; still cute— she still wouldn’t ever tell him that. But she could lean into him and kiss the smug smile of his face and watch him blush, fall apart a little, then turn all serious and reach for her face as he leaned in for more. Then it was her turn to fall apart. She didn’t hate it as much as she used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and comments are much appreciated !


End file.
